


Kissing Booth

by PineTrain



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	

Dipper wasn’t sure how he’d gotten roped into this. Looking across the fairground at Grunkle Ford’s tent, he saw a light flash from inside. He should’ve been an assistant in that show, helping demonstrate the wonders Ford had built. Hell, he’d helped make some!

Instead he sat in a booth and watched Melody manage the cash-waving crowd outside the tent. At least Stan had managed a few good one liners from the neighboring dunk tank to keep him entertained.

Okay, it wasn’t entirely true that he was bored. Business at the Kissing Booth had been pretty good and he didn’t mind locking lips with the girls of Gravity Falls and the tourists happening by. Well, Grenda HAD almost broken his back when she grabbed him and the Hand Witch was…yeeeah. Still, it had been an interesting experience.

Mabel had been doing just as well next to him. Better, in fact, though that wasn’t a surprise. Gregarious as always, she called out to every passerby, encouraging them to come visit the booth. She upsold Dipper too, but her friendly demeanor meant more people would pay a couple bucks for her peck over his, girls included.

The sun began to wane though, and new visitors dried up. Anyone who wanted to visit the kissing booth had done so already. Dipper occupied himself fixing a sketch of a new creature he’d found in the forest the other day while Mabel knitted yet another sweater (she must be in the millions by now). They both looked up at the sound of a person approaching.

Dipper smiled, “Hey Pacifica, enjoying the fair?”

“It’s alright,” said their friend, “Not much compared to the one I have planned next month, but it’ll hold people over until then.”

Dipper rolled his eyes. Pacifica never could give up her pompous nature even though they’d been friends for years. He let it slide though. He knew her well enough to tell that she had enjoyed it, even if she expressed it in her particular snooty way.

“Ha! I’m looking forward to it, Paz!” said Mabel cheerfully, “You looking for a smooch though? We’re still on the clock.”

“As a matter of fact, I am,” Pacifica said primly. The light blush on her face gave her away though. Dipper cocked an eyebrow.

She set down a five and a one, “$3 a kiss, right? I-I want one from each of you.”

Surprised as he was, Dipper couldn’t say he wasn’t happy about this turn of events. He’d had a bit of thing for Pacifica in the past, but she was pretty out of his league so he’d given up on it. Friends was good enough for him. He wasn’t about to object to a quick kiss though.

“Alrighty, Pazzy! Pucker up!” Mabel said as she stood and leaned over the wooden counter.

Pacifica kissed her lightly at first, but when Mabel made to move back Pacifica gripped her cheeks and deepened it. Mabel seemed surprised yet soon returned the passion, holding Pacifica’s shoulder with one hand while the other shakily held her up from the counter.

Dipper watched with wide eyes. He certainly hadn’t expected this. And out of Pacifica of all people? Mabel looked pretty into it. That was a surprise, too. Looking around, it didn’t appear that any of the remaining patrons had noticed the spectacle.

When he returned his gaze to the girls, they had finished, a small line of saliva connecting their lips. Pacifica turned to him with hungry eyes.

“Your turn, Dipdop,” Mabel said, sounding satisfied.

He could feel himself sweating. Was she going to kiss him like that too? He’d only expected a quick peck. His heart wasn’t ready for this.

“Uh,” was all he managed before Pacifica yanked him up bodily by the collar with both hands.

Warm lips crushed against his. He squeaked in surprise and Pacifica forced her tongue into his mouth. He grasped her elbows but made no effort to push her away as the pleasure of her tongue wrapping his drew him into the kiss.

Pacifica certainly knew what she was doing. No wonder Mabel had been so quick to return her kiss. The slight hint of her strawberry lip gloss on Pacifica’s lips only added to the intoxicating fury enveloping him. He ran a hand into her platinum hair to pull her in more.

“Okay, lovebirds! It’s been long enough,” Mabel said, spreading them apart. Dipper felt a bit hazy but could tell Mabel was annoyed.

“Sorry, Mabel,” Pacifica said with a lick of her lips, “He can hold his breath longer than you.” She paused and Mabel shifted her weight with a frown. “You’re both pretty good kissers though.”

Dipper looked down and rubbed his arm. He wasn’t used to that kind of praise. He could feel his old feelings resurfacing and wondered if maybe Pacifica wasn’t so out of his league after all. She’d kissed Mabel pretty intensely too, though. He might have to consider his own sister a love rival.

Pacifica continued, “Y-yeah, pretty good kissers…Good enough that I might buy another kiss from both of you.”

Dipper tilted his head quizzically. If he didn’t know better, he’d say she was pretty embarrassed. Sure, she’d looked a little nervous before, but she’d quickly taken command of the situation. It wasn’t like these kisses were going to be any harder than the last ones. Not for her anyways.

“In fact, I think I will. B-but,” she looked around, biting her lip. Satisfied no one was nearby, she leaned over the counter and said quietly, “I think you guys should, er, find out how good you both are. I’ll pay whatever.”

Dipper blinked, then turned to Mabel. She was looking back at him, eyes unreadable. Paz wanted him to kiss his sister? That was odd, to put it lightly. A minute ago he thought she was hitting on them. Where did this come from?

A yell came from the side, “Did I hear ‘pay whatever’?! I don’t know what she wants but do it, kids!”

Grunkle Stan could hear a mouse whisper if it was about money. At the moment, Dipper was glad that skill didn’t extend to why exactly the money was given. The sight of Manly Dan obliterating the target a second later, dunking the old man in the cold water, brought some levity to his confused mind.

“Sure, Paz,” he heard Mabel say, “but let’s go somewhere more private.”

He swiveled back only to have Mabel grab his wrist and drag him out of his chair and towards the empty Mystery Shack, Pacifica leading the way.

“Mabel? I’m not sure about this…”

“Oh, Dipper. What’s a smooch between siblings here and there? We used to do it all the time!”

“When we were kids! And I don’t think Pacifica wants us to do a kid kiss,” he said nervously.

Mabel stopped at the entrance and faced him. She smiled coyly and said, “Hey, we’re apparently both good kissers. Plus you can brag about how you made out with two hot girls in less than an hour.” She gestured to her body and Dipper’s eyes automatically followed.

Eyes panning down her torso to her legs, he had to acknowledge her beauty. Her short shorts not only displayed her long legs but firmly gripped the curve of her butt. Her upper body was masked by her sweater but he knew it well enough to see it in his mind’s eye. A lithe frame with a taut stomach and breasts just big enough to fit in his palms. He’d never admit it, but there were more than a few times when Mabel had entered his fantasies while he was ‘relieving stress’.

As his eyes came back up to hers, he was dismayed to find her smirking at him. Crap, he’d really taken his time, hadn’t he? So much for never admitting. Time to start planning damage control. How about starting with the fact she didn’t seem disgusted?

Mabel waggled her eyebrows and said, “Doesn’t look like you’re as reluctant as you think you are, bro-bro.” He couldn’t do much else but cover his burning face with his hand and follow her in.

Pacifica was waiting at the stairs. She was nervous and impatient. Dipper made eye contact through his fingers and a look of understanding crossed her face. Her confidence seemed to return and she smirked exactly like Mabel had. She trotted upstairs while Mabel followed, pulling Dipper behind.

Entering their room, Pacifica headed to the dirtier bed while Mabel released Dipper and headed to hers. Dipper hesitated, wondering why someone like Pacifica would choose to sit on his bed with its unwashed sheets. He realized that he could technically leave now, it wasn’t like either girl could stop him. When Mabel patted the space next to her, however, he felt compelled to comply.

Sitting down, he wiped a bit of sweat from his brow and laughed uncomfortably. “Sure you don’t want another kiss from each of us, Paz?” he asked. Pacifica said nothing.

Instead, he felt Mabel grab his face and turn it to hers. There was a moment’s pause before she kissed him. It started gentle then rapidly became fierce and heated. Dipper felt like a tempest was pulling him in as she pushed him on his back, never breaking their connection.

Her tongue lightly ran across his lips, but he was too bewildered to react. Mabel nipped at him in protest and licked again. This time he opened his mouth to allow her entrance. Her movements were completely different from how he’d fantasized and all the more enticing for it. Pacifica hadn’t lied, Mabel was a good kisser. Dipper fell into the storm and wrapped his arms around her to hug Mabel closer. He fought her out of his mouth and into hers, trying to give her the same pleasure she was giving him.

He didn’t know how long they’d been kissing for when he felt Mabel shift to mount him. It didn’t take as much time for her to grab one of his hands and move it to her breast, that was for sure. He lightly squeezed, noticing she wasn’t wearing a bra under her sweater.

“Mabel…” came Pacifica’s soft voice from the side of the bed.

Breaking apart, the twins turned to her. She was crouched just next to them, her stare intense. One hand was on the edge of the bed, the other was in her lap.

Mabel sat up and the girls matched eyes. Using her legs, she nudged Dipper away from the edge of the bed, clearing some room. Pacifica grinned and stood. She settled on her knees beside them, her face inches from Mabel’s. Dipper was mesmerized by the sight and his hand fell from Mabel’s chest.

She immediately snatched it out of the air and returned it, never leaving Pacifica’s gaze. Their friend grinned and looked first at his hand, then his face. Taking his other hand, Pacifica placed it squarely on her ass. She held it there until he obliged her unspoken demand and gave a squeeze.

Satisfied, Pacifica turned back to Mabel as she pushed Dipper’s hand down so it could slip under her skirt and back up to the same position. Her firm flesh directly in his hands, Dipper couldn’t tell what was better, the slight wetness just at the tip of his grip or the sight of the girls coming together in a kiss that made that made the earlier ones seem tame.

If this was a dream, it was the best he’d ever fucking had. Pacifica in one hand, his sister grinding him while he held her with the other, he had no intention of waking up. He had to be more involved than this.

As much as he wanted to follow that dampness to its source, Dipper removed his hand from Pacifica’s ass so he could raise himself to her neck. Maybe he could’ve have given her more pleasure by giving in to that want, but he needed to be up where the action was. Squeezing Mabel’s chest harder, he bucked a little at the sound of her muffled moan and ducked his face into Pacifica’s neck.

Kissing everywhere he could, he put in a soft bite occasionally for good measure. He heard a gasp from Pacifica as she broke the girls’ kiss but it was silenced when Mabel restarted it. His sister scratched her nails down his back. First in punishment for momentarily ending her fun, then in encouragement as they came up to gently claw the back his neck while she pressed him into Pacifica’s.

Oh yeah, Dipper’s lust-fogged mind realized, he wouldn’t even be in this amazing situation if it hadn’t been for Pacifica. He wanted to reward her with even more attention. Removing his hand from Mabel’s breast, he reached to Pacifica’s. He was disappointed to find that she had actually chosen to wear a bra. She’d also chosen to wear a low cut shirt though, so he slipped his hand to her collarbone then under her clothes to pinch the already erect nipple.

“Ah!” Pacifica quietly cried.

Mabel, however, whined at the sudden lack of attention from him. His hand still caressing Pacifica’s chest, he ended his assault on her neck to lay his head on her shoulder so he could see his sister.

As Mabel crossed her arms to grab the hem of her sweater, he could tell Pacifica was watching just as intently as him. Both of them seized their breath in anticipation as she slowly raised the garment up her body. Dipper knew she was relishing their gaze from the smile he barely registered in his peripheral vision, more focused on each additional inch revealed as the agonizing milliseconds passed.

She slowed even more just as the slight curve of her breast appeared. It’s porcelain white skin contrasted splendidly next to her slight tan gained from the days in a bikini at Gravity Falls pool. The painfully gradual drag would be worth it once the sweater had fully lifted. There it was, that slight pink peeking out just under where she had stopped.

Mabel chuckled. He looked up to see a devious grin. Mabel’s eyes flicked back and forth from his to Pacifica’s face. His friend must have exactly the same anticipation he did. The thought caused him to inadvertently twist Pacifica’s nipple, eliciting a yipe from her.

Mabel looked pleased by this turn of events, her teeth now gleaming at them. She leaned over, clearly about to dramatically yank the whole thing off in one fell swoop. And, of course-

“Hey doods! You up there? We need some help breaking things down,” Soos yelled from downstairs.

They all froze. Mabel instead slammed her sweater down harder than needed to the sound of a stitch breaking. She rolled off Dipper, rapidly brushing her hair and checking that her hairband was in place.

The dream was over. Or, well, it clearly wasn’t a dream since it hadn’t gone all the way. Real life has a tendency to intrude on amazing moments. That could mean something good, Dipper reflected.

Another thought crossed his mind. Just because it could mean something good didn’t mean that it did. This might be his only chance.

His hand was still in Pacifica’s bra and his head still on her shoulder. With that angle, he tilted his wrist out to reveal her breast to him. Memorizing the sight of it, he wasn’t exactly surprised by the double smack he received from the girls.

“Okay pervert, that’s enough,” Mabel said irritably.

“Yeah, time to go,” Pacifica agreed, pulling his hand out.

They all stood up and spent a quiet moment not looking at each other. As the weight of what had just happened grew on him, Dipper was starting to feel very uncomfortable with this silence.

“S-soooo! That, that was something, heh.”

The girls just stared at him. Had he messed this up?

Finally, Pacifica placed her hands on her hips. Struggling to exude her earlier confidence through her reddening face, she said, “You’re right, Pines. That was ‘something’. A pretty intense ‘something’ and, um,” she gave up on the confidence, “I’d, uh, like if we could do some more ‘something’s this weekend at my place. My parents are out and the servants would appreciate some paid time off.”

Dipper met Mabel’s eyes. They nodded simultaneously.

“Sure, sounds good, Paz. I’ll help the Dipmeister figure out his stuff before then.”

Oh shit, that was right! He’d just agreed to having sexual relations with his sister! Well, he was happy she seemed cool with it but this was gonna take some pla-. A flick to the temple shut his mind up.

Pacifica laughed, “You better. I don’t want him being like that when you come.” She stepped to Dipper and gave him a peck, then a wink. He just blushed.

Turning to do the same to Mabel, she was instead grabbed into a much deeper kiss. Were these two even capable of sharing a short kiss? The saucy smiles they both gave him as they finished made him decide to contemplate that question later.


End file.
